Love That Lasts
by deathskeith
Summary: I want a love that I can keep. I want to meet the one who makes my hearts soar! For Sasuke Uchiha, that person was a blond named Naruto. It looks like Kiba finally did something right. YAOI!
1. Love That Lasts

**Love That Lasts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Just a cute one shot**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat angrily at his desk as he gazed out across the room to the window. The weather was particularly sunny, and he felt a bought of cabin fever run through his veins. He sighed before he turned back to his computer and typed a few more words on his document. His phone suddenly rang and his eyes lazily roamed to it. The caller identification flashed a familiar name, and he groaned. He reluctantly picked it up and rolled his eyes as he held it to his ear.

"This better be good Inuzuka," he said with a tired sigh.

"Yo, Uchiha! You sound positively peachy!" Kiba on the other line laughed. Sasuke growled before spinning in his chair and facing away from his desk.

"Do you mind getting on with it? I do have a job," he huffed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah whatever, you were staring out the window again, right?" Kiba guessed. Sasuke made an annoyed noise at the back of his throat.

"Did you call just to bug me?" He sneered out. Kiba laughed on his end of the phone.

"No dude, listen, I want to set you up with a blind date tonight!" Kiba said. Sasuke spun back around in his chair and shuffled some of his papers around.

"You know I'm anti-social. You are one of the rare people I even socialize with, besides my employees outside of work," the raven clarified back.

"Who knows, maybe you'll find that special someone?" Kiba said hopefully. "So, are you going to show up?"

Sasuke thought it over, and he sighed.

"Fine I guess . . . But if it's another cross dresser," he warned, his voice low. Kiba on the other end laughed nervously.

"Dude, I swear it looked like a woman!" he tried to defend. Sasuke frowned but gave a frustrated and sigh of defeat.

"This better be good Kiba, and no one I know from work either," he warned again. Kiba was silent for a minute on the other line, like he was re-thinking something.

"KIBA!" He shouted. Kiba woke up on his end and cleared his throat.

"Relax! I guarantee you'll have a good time!" Kiba promised. Before Sasuke could say anything Kiba hung up on his end. Sasuke put the phone on his desk and looked at his screen. He scrolled down the list of people's names and photos before clicking out of the window. He looked at the address of the website and sighed at another failed attempted of something to catch his interest.

_Guaranteed to find your soul mate within the first five people!_

Sasuke growled and ran a hand through his bangs. Honestly, he had been trying to find someone for a while. He knew it was kind of desperate, looking over the internet and all. People lied on their profiles all the time...Hair color, face, body weight. Sasuke though, wanted someone different, original.

He admitted to himself less than a year ago, on the night of his brother's wedding, that he was lonely. He was sick of coming home to an empty apartment. He wanted companionship and someone to talk to who knew what the hell they were talking about.

Sasuke suddenly sighed some-what sadly.

He also knew that he was a hard person to live with, even his mother had told him so. He never mingled much and liked often to spend most evenings in a quiet at home setting. He was purely anti-social to large crowds and very mean and tended to scowl at people who pissed him off. His personality would need work, but he wondered if someone wouldn't mind being in a relationship with the real him, scowl and all. He wanted someone who wouldn't get bored when he wanted to only sit for long hours and read a book or a magazine. He wanted someone kind and sweet, completely the opposite of him.

He stood and stretched from his chair and shut down his computer. He grabbed his briefcase and jacket and walked to the door.

Maybe this date would be a good thing for him.

* * *

This date was the worst thing that ever happened to him.

Sasuke struggled not to just get under the table and hide. He was going to kill Kiba Inuzuka in a cold bloody murder. The person across from him was not quiet, not sweet, and definitely someone he knew from work. Sasuke ground his teeth as his co-worker's secretary chatted mindlessly across from him.

"So I was so surprised and happy that Kiba set us up tonight Sasuke-kun! I just never get the chance to ask you out at all it seems. You're just so busy; it's almost like you're avoiding me on purpose or something. Funny right? Why on earth would anyone avoid me?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

Sasuke took another stiff sip of his drink before swallowing it in a large gulp. He couldn't believe he had been paired with the most annoying woman at work. All she ever did when she was in a two-inch radius of him was flirt. She would drop papers on purpose only to bend over for him, supposedly giving him a full view of her...Well, full moon as he put it. Even sometimes moving closer to point something out on a document precisely to make him see her cleavage. She chatted on and on about nothing...Absolutely nothing at all! She could at least steer away from her nail color or something, anything! She also kept rubbing her foot against his shin ever chance she could. She flipped her hair and played with a strand when she thought he was looking.

The date had finally come to an end, and he hailed her a cab. Before he could shut the door in her face and run, she grasped his upper arm.

"I had a good time Sasuke-kun, would you like to come to my place for coffee?" she offered, voice getting low and husky. Sasuke pulled away from her without trying to look disgusted, he was a gentleman after all.

"Sorry Haruno, I have to finish up some paper work tonight," he lied. She pouted a bit but perked up a moment later.

"I'm free next Saturday then; I'll call you," she winked. Before she could lean over and peck him, he shoved her into the car. He proceeded to slam the door and slap the top of the car to get it moving. He didn't look back as he practically fast walked to his car.

Fast walked, not run, he was an Uchiha after all, they never ran from anything. Not even scary pink haired harpies which should be an exception in the hand book of Uchihaness.

He slammed his car door shut and quickly picked up his cell phone. It was late, but he would make the call anyway. As soon as it picked up he started yelling.

"KIBA!" he shouted. He heard a small yelp on the other end and knew it anywhere.

"YOU SET ME UP WITH HARUNO!" he shouted again.

"L-look, Sasuke, sorry man. It's just...She seemed so into you, ya know?" he laughed nervously on the other end.

"I swear to god, when I see you at work tomorrow you're going to die!" he hissed.

Before Sasuke could say anymore, Kiba apologized for one last time and quickly hung up. Sasuke started his car and peeled out of the parking lot. He almost ran a red light in the process and caused many people behind him to honk and cuss. He seethed all the way home and slammed every door of every threshold of his home. He slammed his bedroom door finally and plopped on his bed to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't shake off the disgust he felt when Sakura invited him to her house to...Copulate of all things...And the first date? Was she desperate or horny? He couldn't tell.

He was more disappointed though that he didn't meet that special someone tonight. He had hoped that the person would amaze him and captivate him.

He growled and buried his face into his pillow.

He hoped to find the one.

He sighed and looked at the other side of his large bed. He wanted to wake up in the morning and see a pair of loving eyes greet him. Tell him good morning and drink coffee with him while watching the news...Silly things like that.

_God am I desperate..._

"But . . . I'm sick of being alone," he whispered, looking up from smashing his face into his pillow. Sasuke decided to call it an early night and settle under his covers. He closed his eyes and turned off his bedside lamp, hoping to dream of that special someone.

* * *

Sasuke scowled as he stomped down the halls of his office building. People were wise to stay away and avoid his warpath. Sasuke was tired, and he hadn't managed to get the feeling of disgust off after the date. He was just stomping by the break room when several women giggling grasped his attention.

"So how was it?" A woman asked. Sasuke stopped just outside the door and looked in.

"Amazing of course," Sakura bragged, pouring herself some coffee. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as practically a flock of women crowded around the smug looking Haruno.

"What did he talk about?"

"What does he eat?"

"Did he flirt back?"

"Did he drive you home?"

"How was the sex?"

Everyone turned to look at the one who asked that, and the poor woman turned beet red.

"S-sorry, it just slipped out," she confessed. Sakura turned to them all again.

"He didn't talk much, but that meant he was a great listener. He had the steak of course, and he definitely rubbed feet with me under the table when I rubbed his shin. We took a cab back to my place obviously and then..." she dragged out. The entire circle of women moved closer.

"Then?" they asked together, leaning forward. Sakura fanned herself.

"We went at it like rabbits," she smirked. All the girls looked envious, and some even looked heartbroken at the thought of a taken Sasuke.

The raven though, was trembling from suppressed anger outside the door. He clenched his fists and could feel his nails biting into his palms.

"In fact, I won't be too surprised that we are going to do it all over again next Saturday. He just couldn't resist my charms I guess," she said in a dreamy tone.

One girl in front of Sakura happened to look toward the door and turned very pale, eyes bulging. The poor thing started to sweat furiously and back away from Sakura.

"Hey, what's wrong Brenda?" Lucy, the woman next to her asked. Everyone turned to look except Sakura who had her back to the break room door. They too turned pale and moved away from the pink haired woman.

"Hey? What's wrong? Girls?" Sakura asked, wondering why her adoring and envious fans were moving away. She turned finally and almost gave a shriek.

Sasuke looked down right pissed. His eyes were sharper than any piece of broken glass. Those dark pits were focused on Sakura and the girl only. He approached her with heavy steps and dropped his brief case to the floor as he went.

"You. Filthy. Liar." He hissed at her. Sakura gaped like a fish and shakily set down her mug.

"H-How...M-much did you hear S-Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered. Sasuke stopped right in front of her.

"Everything," he growled. She seemed to fidget on the spot and sweat furiously.

"O-oh . . . Well, you know how we girls tend to over talk things a bit. I was just . . . Just joking!" She nervously smiled.

"Your hair color is a joke, what you were telling the secretary pool were lies, but I'm not laughing at either one," he coldly told her. She frowned and her face suddenly became desperate.

"B-But I!" She started.

"Enough!" He yelled, making everyone jump. "If you ever lie about me like that behind my back again, I'm going to push you out of the thirteenth story window. Understand me?" he said.

Sakura nodded her head slowly, and Sasuke sneered. He turned his back on her and walked to the door, picking up his briefcase on the way. Sakura stood there in embarrassment as the other girls slowly left, giving her looks of pity or hatred as they went.

Sasuke slammed his office door closed and threw his briefcase onto his desk. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. It picked up on the first ring.

"NOW SHE'S SPREADING LIES! LIES DAMMIT!" he shrieked. Kiba blinked on the other line, and he sighed a moment later. He didn't seem surprised or nervous by Sasuke's out of the blue call at all. He was used to it now.

"Look, let me make it up to you. Have you tried setting yourself up with some men?" he asked. Sasuke stopped bitching and stopped pacing around his office.

"Men? Men, men?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, you know, gay men?" he enquired.

Sasuke stopped and thought that one option over. He had wanted to meet someone for a while now...He never really considered about gender, just mostly about how he wanted them to be in personality. All he had been looking for was women, and he nearly got it wrong every time. Maybe a man was what would be better for him.

"Are they better?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. Kiba on the other line coughed, and Sasuke sensed embarrassment from the other.

"W-well, I did experiment in college a bit before I met Hinata, I met some really nice people. Look, I'll set you up with a gay friend of mine, if you like him, great! If not, well you tried right? I guarantee that he is the complete opposite of Haruno! He's actually fun to be around, met him on a spring break trip back in high school. I never dated him or anything, we just became drinking buddies," Kiba explained. Sasuke thought it over and scratched his chin.

"Can you send me a picture via phone?" He asked. Kiba hummed on the other end.

"Hold on, I have an album of the trip in my desk, I'll drag it out," he said. Sasuke heard shuffling, and a curse or two before his phone vibrated. He took it away from his ear and flipped it open on the other side to a screen. The first thing Sasuke noticed was bright blond hair, but it looked natural. Kiba in the picture had his arm slung over the fair-haired and a beer, on the other hand. The golden haired looked embarrassed as a bunch of people around him posed, obviously very drunk people. His dark eyes took in the body and face shape of the other and wondered if it had changed much since the picture was taken.

"I know what you're thinking, and he looks exactly the same now, height too. Believe me Sasuke, if he isn't the one, then no one is," Kiba said, sounding serious. Sasuke mulled it over and looked out his window.

"All right, set it up, and make sure not to get us a crappy place this time. You're paying for the bill too," he demanded. Kiba laughed into the phone.

"Fine fine, you got it. Now stop yelling over my phone all the time, you're scaring my wife and kids. I'll send you the information to your house phone, check your machine when you get back, have fun!"

Sasuke put down the phone and had to admit he was a little curious, maybe even excited. He sat at his desk and started up his laptop to get to work.

He couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

The date was set for the day-after tomorrow at six p.m. sharp. Kiba booked a nice cafe for once at the corner street of a busy shopping district. He was told to wear casual and that his date would be wearing a light-blue dress shirt. The raven chose to wear a deep tan shirt with a black jacket and slacks. Sasuke looked at his phone that held the photo and made a point to look for that face. He actually started to feel his heart sped up a bit as he parked his car and started walking down the street. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up so high, but something about this blond gave him that hope.

Sasuke saw it in those blue eyes. They were so full of expression; they had life in them that was something that made him seem unique. Sasuke walked further down the street. On the way, he would often check his breath and smooth back his dark hair, obvious signs of nervousness. He arrived at the cafe and stopped just short of the door.

_There he is..._

Sasuke let his eyes roam over the creature sitting on the bench just by the door. Kiba never told him the golden's name, so he would ask in the greeting. The flaxen wore a light-blue dress shirt with a pair of loose jeans and sneakers. His face was exactly the same as it was in the photo. Tan skin and blond hair glowed in the evening sun as blue eyes watched the people walk by.

Sasuke cleared his throat before stepping up to the blond. Sasuke lost his voice as those blue eyes focused in on him, and he gulped. They were so clear that the raven could have sworn he was looking into the ocean. He stood there dumbly for a moment until the lighter-haired male stood up, almost to his height. The blond took a minute to look him over, and his cheeks turned a little pink to Sasuke's secret delight.

"Umm...Are you Sasuke?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. Sasuke listened to the blond's voice and sucked in a breath at how soft but with a rough underline, it held for a man.

"Yes, I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," he stated stiffly to hide his nervousness. The blond smiled despite the raven's tone of voice and held up his hand.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced. Sasuke took that hand and felt the softness of the skin. He couldn't help but think that gay men took better care of themselves, this blond looked flawless. They stood there for a moment after the greeting in an awkward silence.

"So . . . Should we go in?" The smaller male enquired softly, shifting nervously. Sasuke snapped out of his daze and nodded.

"Yes, of course," he said formally. Naruto smiled a bit before grasping the raven's wrist and pulling him to the door. Sasuke not being used to the contact blushed but the blond never saw it.

They both sat at a window booth that faced the street. Naruto sat on his side and re-arranged the silverware. Sasuke had just taken off his jacket and faced the picky blond when the waitress walked over.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked smiling. She immediately blushed when she realized how handsome both men were.

Naruto ordered something to drink while Sasuke continued to watch him. The blond smiled at the girl while he talked, and for some reason, it made Sasuke feel heat rise under his collar. He was light-headed and knew it had to be from the excitement he was feeling. Naruto turned to him as if in expectation, and he snapped back into reality.

"I'll have a sugar-free hazelnut latte with no whip or skin milk, please," he ordered. The waitress walked away, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"The lattes here are powerful, sure you can take it?" he smiled. Sasuke smirked back.

"I think I'll manage," was his smooth reply. Naruto seemed to chuckle, and it made Sasuke smile.

They lapsed into another bout of awkward silence again. Sasuke wasn't talking from nervousness, and Naruto just didn't know how to handle the man.

"I'm sorry I'm so awkward. It's been a long time since I've been on a date. Kiba has been calling me a workaholic lately so I guess I finally saw the light and decided to try dating," the blond apologized. "And they are never usually blind ones."

Sasuke nodded in understanding at the blonds' words. He frowned for a moment later though as he remembered the last time Kiba set him up.

"I could have killed Kiba from the last date, he put me on. Match making will put that idiot in an early grave" Sasuke said a little coldly. Naruto shifted nervously in his seat from Sasuke's tone of voice. His blond spikes bounced as he looked between Sasuke and the busy street.

"S-so . . . Where did you meet Kiba?" The blond asked. Sasuke blinked and cleared his throat.

"I met him at a work convention in Vegas. He spilt a martini in my lap at the seminar party," he grumbled. Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? He spilt an entire tray of beer on me at a spring break party. He was so plastered that he fell into the hot tub, and the bottles landed on my lap. I was sitting on a lounge couch next to the pool, and my shorts got soaked." Sasuke gave a huff from a stifled laugh.

"His way of getting to know people isn't healthy," the raven pointed out.

Naruto smiled, and Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up from the beauty of it.

"Sasuke, do you mind if I ask if you're gay or not?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged and took a sip of his drink that just arrived.

"I look more for personality then gender. However, you are the first male I've been out with, yes. Do I seem uncomfortable?" He asked back. Naruto shook his head.

"Actually, you seem more relaxed than I expected. People like me . . . I mean, typically some first-time gays are scared off usually. I wouldn't blame you for being nervous with me after only being with women."

"Don't worry Naruto, I feel fine," he smiled back softly. The blond, blinked and ducked his head a bit in embarrassment.

"G-good," he smiled. He nodded a moment later. "I'm glad!"

When their food arrived, they lapsed into deep conversation, both during the meal and afterward. They talked mostly about their work lives and interests. Sasuke was very surprised and pleased to know that Naruto liked teaching and taught Kindergarten. Compared to Naruto, Sasuke's job sounded boring and too overall serious. They both ate and talked well into the date, and Sasuke couldn't believe how much fun he was having. His eyes never left Naruto's face, and sometimes he listened more than he talked. Naruto liked to tell jokes and Sasuke couldn't help but be humored. When Naruto laughed, he couldn't help but laugh also.

When the bill arrived, they were surprised at how long they had been talking, it was already dark outside and almost nine o'clock. They gave Kiba's name on the bill and set to leave. Sasuke slipped his jacket back on and gently grasped Naruto's elbow, escorting the blond to the door.

"Do you need a ride home?" The raven offered. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Believe it not I'm only fifteen minutes from home. I'll be okay, thanks anyway," he smiled, swiping some hair from his face. Sasuke gulped at the gesture and couldn't help but think it made the blond look angelic with his hair that way. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to think of what to say as people walked by them. Naruto's blue eyes were staring into his dark ones, so he quickly pulled them away.

"S-so, I had a great time, let me know if you want to go out again?" the blond smiled.

Sasuke was quiet but nodded. Naruto smiled one last time before he turned and headed down the street with a wave of his hand. When Naruto vanished around the corner, Sasuke let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. God, it had been such a long time since he had been so nervous and excited. He smiled to himself as he walked to his car. He got in and started it; he headed home, a smile on his face the whole time.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sasuke shouted, glaring at his phone. Kiba on the other end was sweating and sputtering.

"I'm sorry man; I thought you weren't interested! Why didn't you contact me sooner?" he asked.

Sasuke ground his teeth in anger and nervousness, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. It had been a few weeks after he had gone out with Naruto and all he could think about was the blond. He kept going over their date a thousand times in his head. He smiled every time he thought about the conversations they had and laughed at how they both had met Kiba. As soon as he returned to work a system crashed occurred, and he had no choice but to pull all nighters, sometimes not even returning home to even sleep. Having to set a cot in his office, he wasn't even able to check his message machine at home. He also was nervous about calling the blond and needed a mediator to help him out. He had decided to call Kiba to set them up again since his work situation had finally passed. However, when Kiba had told him what he knew now, it was some very bad news.

"It's been over two weeks; I thought you weren't interested in him. I'm sorry, but I set him up with another friend of mine. Their date is tonight. The guy has been pressuring me for a while now to set him up with Naruto. I can't just break it up that easily!" Kiba apologized.

Sasuke sat down in his chair and looked hard at his desk. If this guy had been dying to see Naruto, then he was very interested. He didn't want to lose the fair-haired this early; he couldn't. He admired the male, even after just one date. The happy attitude and the grin made his stomach flutter and dance.

"Where does Naruto live?" Sasuke asked. Kiba sputtered.

"What? Are you going over there? Of please tell me you're not going to kill the other guy..." Kiba whined. Sasuke shook his head.

"Of course not! I'm going to scare away the competition. It looks like I'll have to do this on my own . . . " Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Naruto held still politely as his date leaned over and kissed his cheek. The other man winked at him before walking down his stoop and to the waiting taxi. Naruto watched him go with a relieved sigh. The date wasn't bad, just very . . . Very uncomfortable. All his date talked about was his stupid advertising job. The guy didn't even let him have a word in. Naruto was forced to sit and listen to the guy for a good hour or two. On top of that, the guy ordered food for the both of them. Naruto didn't have the ability to talk or decide at all on that night. Not to mention all the attempted sexual advances. That was definitely uncomfortable and Naruto did everything in his power to avoid unnecessary touching.

His heart cracked a little when he thought of the date before that. Sasuke had been a little stoic, but it was the most fun he had in a while. Sasuke actually communicated with him back and commented about his job. The banter they shared was enjoyable and comfortable. Sasuke didn't make him feel nervous or scared, not like this time. Naruto sighed as he unlocked his door.

"Naruto," a voice behind him gasped.

The blond jumped a bit and whirled around. Sasuke was standing at the bottom of his stoop, staring up at him. Naruto met his dark gaze and couldn't help but swallow at the way the other looked. Sasuke was panting a bit like he had been running a long distance. The man wore a heavy trench coat that covered his fine office suit and tie. His hair swept over his face like a dark curtain and his eyes, though dark, were shining from the street lights. Naruto slowly turned from his door to face him.

"Sasuke?" He questioned. "What...What are you doing here?" He asked breathlessly, blushing. Sasuke caught his breath and swallowed the rest of his saliva. The fair-haired looked good tonight and Sasuke hated the fact that it was for someone else. Naruto looked at him with an almost awed expression, and it made his heart beat faster. He went up the stoop a bit to be closer to the well dressed blond.

"I'm sorry I haven't called, I was . . . Nervous," he admitted, trying not to look away in embarrassment. The blond blinked at him.

"Nervous?" his slightly rough voice questioned. Sasuke nodded.

"It's not the fact that you're a man...But that I've never had so much fun with someone before. I'm socially awkward and barely know how to treat people the right way. Nevertheless, Naruto...When I was with you, even for those short few hours, I felt like myself. I wanted to see you again, but Kiba told me he set you up again. I had . . . I had to see you in person, not over the phone, I hope that's okay?" He asked.

Naruto listened and felt his own heart speed up.

Sasuke came to see him.

"You wanted to?" The flaxen blushed, looking happy. Sasuke smirked and went up the last few steps to reach the other.

"Naruto, will you go on another date with me?" He asked, gently clasping the blond's hand and bringing it to his lips. The smaller male gave a small laugh before moving a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Of course," he breathed, smiling.

* * *

Sasuke had been dating Naruto now for over four weeks. In that amount of time, they had been spending a large portion of it together. Sometimes they hung out in a cafe or went to dinner. They took walks and talked deeply about each other and their lives. Sasuke had been sad to hear that Naruto had lost his parents when he was very young. Sasuke's own family lived in another city, and he had moved away to take a job offer. They held hands and often got looks of appreciation from passing females and some males. Sasuke kept them at bay with a glare of warning. He had come to be a bit possessive of his blond and wasn't afraid to show it.

It was one day that Sasuke had been a little nervous. Naruto had asked if he didn't mind going to a bar this time, a gay bar. Naruto had told him it was more of a hang out then an all out rave. Sasuke had agreed and he, and the blond went that night. Sasuke had been relieved when he saw that there weren't many people and a very small dance floor. Sasuke didn't know if it was because of the drinks or the way that Naruto made him feel but . . . For the first time ever he danced with someone. Since it was a gay bar he felt more comfortable wrapping his arms around the blond. It was a slow song, and Sasuke liked the way his body fit with the other male. It was the first time in his life he had ever been pressed so intimately against someone he liked.

Naruto was beautiful as his head rested against his chest. When the song was over, and the bar started closing they walked together to the blond's apartment. Naruto was humming the tune they danced to and Sasuke just liked to watch the blond. They stopped on a bridge that led to the next street when Naruto caught sight of something in the air.

"Ah, Sasuke, it's starting to snow!" He smiled. The raven looked to the sky to see the soft flakes float against the light of the street lamps. Naruto reached up and caught one as it fluttered down into his hand, the first snow of the season. The look on the blond's face was purely peaceful as he watched the flakes fall. Sasuke felt a warmth flutter in his chest, one that melted his hard exterior. He felt like he had truly found that one person, the person he had been searching for his entire life. Sasuke smiled softly back and took the blond into his arms.

"Naruto...Can I kiss you?" he asked. The golden haired turned to him with a shy embarrassment. Naruto nodded slowly and moved a bit closer to him. Sasuke felt his own breath quicken when the blond tilted his face up and closed his eyes.

"Yes," Naruto whispered. Sasuke leaned down and took those lips as his own.

* * *

Sasuke led his boyfriend, yes,_ boyfriend_, through the doors of one of his favorite bars. Since they had made it official a day previously, Naruto blushed at how Sasuke always kept a hold on either his hand or his hip, mostly his hip. Ever since their kiss a few days ago the raven rarely let him go on a date without a kiss either at the beginning or end of one, sometimes both.

Naruto's heart warmed when he saw how the stoic male only showed his softer side to him. They sat at the bar, and Sasuke pulled his stool closer to the blond's. Naruto blushed harder and smiled when Sasuke gently laid a hand on his own and his other hand on the blond's thigh. They ordered their drinks and Sasuke, and Naruto conversed, faces close together in the loud bar. The raven pulled his boyfriend close, and Naruto blushed, burring his face partially into his raven's neckline. Sasuke simply basked in the presence of the other, happy and content to finally be with someone like his blond. He made the other laugh when Sasuke couldn't help but run his fingers down the blonds' side to his hip and back up again.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, stop that tickles!" his blond giggled.

"Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha? Is that you?" a voice rang out. Sasuke suddenly scowled and turned his head slightly. Naruto briefly wondered what would cause the raven to sneer so deadly so he looked over Sasuke's shoulder. The man behind Sasuke was tall and rich looking, classy almost. He had one of those beards that was nicely trimmed to match the hair on his upper lip. What looked suspicious about him though was what he was wearing. The man wore a trench coat like he was from a mafia movie. The man took his cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke into the air. The smell made Naruto slightly sick. He turned his head to one side to cough into his hand and try to wave the smoke off. Sasuke noticed this and quickly picked up a napkin from the bar and placed it over the blond's nose gently.

"Beat it David, I don't feel like messing you up right now," he hissed out. Naruto heard giggling, and he opened his eyes. Behind David were three girls, each dressed like what appeared to be like prostitutes. Naruto wasn't sure though but they dressed very inappropriate or should he say perfect for the part. Short skirts and fishnet tights lined with low riding tank tops screamed it.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be a stiff, listen to David," one girl smiled.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun, if you wanted he could set you up," another said.

"He knows all the right people," the final one purred. David smirked when his eyes landed on the blond.

"Hot damn, what a cutie. Want to make some real money Blondie? I know some good guys that pay good for hotties," he smiled. Sasuke stood up then with fire in his eyes. He grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the bar. David choked and sputtered, and the three girls watched on the side.

"Give me one reason not shove a whiskey bottle up your ass!" he hissed. Naruto suddenly stood and grabbed at the raven's arm.

"Sasuke stop! Let's just go," the blond begged him. Sasuke gave David one last sneer before dropping him to the floor. He put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and steered him toward the door. One of the girls decided to speak up then.

"You think you're so hot! Go on, leave and take your slutty blond with you! Fucking faggot! How dare you turn our Sasuke-kun gay! I hope you get your dick chopped off!" She yelled. Sasuke growled and attempted to go back, but Naruto pulled him away.

"Sasuke, it's okay, let's go somewhere else," the smaller male begged him. The girls continued to call the fair-haired names until they left the bar, but it didn't stop there. David recovered and brushed himself off, following them out of the bar. Behind him, the three girls could be heard shouting down the street at them. They called Naruto all sorts of crude and vulgar things. They followed the pair for a good five minutes. David continued to tease Sasuke, and the girls kept calling Naruto names. When Sasuke finally stopped walking so did the four behind them. The four sneered at them and laughed at them, making motions with their hands. Naruto pulled on his boyfriend's arm desperately.

"Sasuke, they're not worth it!" he begged. "It's okay, really," the blond pleaded. Sasuke looked into his eyes and saw the hurt from the abuse and name calling. Sasuke ignored the four as he cupped the blonds' cheek and ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

"No Naruto, it's not okay, as long as you're with me, I never want you to be hurt," he said softly. Naruto watched with wide eyes as Sasuke turned and headed right for the four. David was laughing at a joke he made when he saw Sasuke approach, more like storm toward them.

"Finally reconsidering my proposal? Good, I think about $50,000 is a nice start. Make the check out to-"

_Crack!_

The girls screamed in horror, and Naruto covered his mouth in shock. Sasuke sent a punch straight into David's nose, clearly breaking it. David screamed in agony as Sasuke grabbed his neck and slammed him into the pavement in Naruto's direction.

"Apologize to him you worthless piece of shit," Sasuke hissed. David sputtered on his own blood as he coughed and attempted to choke out the words. Sasuke threw him back to the side walk and kicked him in the ribs.

"If you ever show your face to me again or ask for money; I'll kill you. I'll fuck you up so bad your god damn mother won't recognize your fat ass!" he growled low into the man's ear. Ignoring the painful moans coming from the man Sasuke turned to the girls, they were as white as snow.

"You want to act like sluts, then that is exactly how I'm going to treat you," Sasuke hissed. The girls didn't have time to react before Sasuke moved. One girl screamed as her hair was pulled, and she was thrown by Sasuke face-first into the side walk. Sasuke slapped the other one, and she hit the side walk as well, landing on top of her friend with a crash. The last girl looked at him in fear and backed away.

"How old are you anyway?" He hissed at her. The girl sputtered and held back tears, knees shaking.

"F-fifteen," she cried in a sudden voice that sounded much younger than the one she had used in the bar. Sasuke shook his head and sneered at her, causing her to whimper.

"You look like a filthy whore. Do your parents know you dress like a prostitute and hang out with dirty old men? Do they even know where you are on a school night? Get out of here before I call the cops on your underage ass!" He finished. The girl nodded furiously and ran away from him and to the nearest cab. Sasuke approached David, who was groaning and holding his nose. Sasuke kicked him in the ribs one last time before spitting on him.

Naruto watched in awe, and he gulped when Sasuke came walking back to him. The raven gently placed a hand on his hip and kissed his cheek.

"Let's get you home," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay," he whispered back. Together they walked close to one another to the blond's apartment.

* * *

The walk to the blonds' home was silent but not uncomfortable. Sasuke felt guilty and ashamed for letting Naruto see him like that. He prayed to god, and all that was holy that he didn't scare his angel away. He just couldn't stand to see what Naruto was going through, the names and the abuse, it killed the raven. He knew he probably overreacted, but he just couldn't help himself. When he reached the blond's stoop, he kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I'm sorry if I scared you and ruined your night. I'll understand if you want to take a break from me...Or something," he mumbled. Sasuke didn't want to be separated from Naruto, but if it prevented the blond from leaving him, he would do anything. Naruto surprised him by smiling and kissing him deeply. Sasuke kissed back and wrapped his arms around his blond. Naruto pulled backward and rubbed noses with him.

"Thanks for defending me Sasuke, no one has ever done that for me, ever," he whispered. Sasuke stared hard at him and hugged him tighter.

"I never want you to be alone again Naruto, I'll not at any time let anyone insult you and get away with it," he breathed.

Naruto's cheeks went rosy and his eyes hooded. Sasuke felt Naruto's arms snake around his neck and the other lifted himself onto his toes for a kiss. Naruto moaned when their lips connected, sounding needy and full of emotion. Sasuke reacted in kind by running an arm down the blonds' back, causing him to shiver. Naruto's tongue came out and experimentally touched the seam of Sasuke's lips. The raven attentively opened his lips and let Naruto slide his tongue in. He moaned into the blonds' mouth as their tongues touched and slid across one another. Whether he realized it or not, he had pushed the blond up against his door in the middle of the heated kiss. Both pulled away breathless and wanting. Naruto smiled and took a deep breath of air.

"Would you like to come in?" He whispered. Sasuke felt his blood boil and shoot straight down to you-know-where.

"I'd love to," he purred.

* * *

Naruto had barely put his key in the door in order to unlock it when Sasuke was on him. His neck was plundered with love bites and sucks, and it almost made him drop his keys. The door was flung open, and they struggled not to trip on the carpet on the way in. Naruto didn't bother to aim as he dropped his jacket and keys. Sasuke let his trench fall to the floor along with his day jacket. He grabbed the sides of the blonds' face for a kiss and Naruto moaned in surprise before his eyes fell shut. Naruto repeated the gesture before he pulled away and locked his front door.

Neither hid their excitement or nervousness. Naruto grasped Sasuke's wrist and shyly pulled him down the hallway to the room at the end. Sasuke swallowed the saliva in his throat as his heart continued to soar. Naruto's face was a pleasant shade of red as he proceeded to walk backwards holding the raven's hand to his bedroom.

Sasuke only glanced at the decor of the place before Naruto's bedroom door closed behind them. Sasuke smirked and easily twirled them, gently holding Naruto against the door. Neither said a word, only staring lovingly at each other. Naruto let another shy smile take over his face as he lifted his hand and traced tan fingers over Sasuke's strong pale face. Sasuke leaned into the touch and ran his own fingers down the back of the blond man's neck. Sasuke leaned in and captured that perfect mouth in a deep kiss.

Sasuke had never been with a man, and he found the experience thrilling. Especially since the certain male was now his boyfriend and permanent lover. Sasuke deepened the kiss even more and Naruto whimpered in need, pressing their hips together. Sasuke breathed through his nose as he lifted his hands and lifted up the bottom of Naruto's shirt. The blond raised his arms as his shirt fell to the floor to pool at his feet. Sasuke took in a tan chest that rose steadily and moved faster the longer he stared. He couldn't stop himself when he leaned forward to plant a kiss in the middle of that rising breath.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. The raven moved slightly to the right and took a peaking nipple into his mouth. Naruto gasped and whined, grabbing at the hair on the back of his head. Sasuke brought his hands up to still Naruto's squirming hips. Bringing them together, Sasuke ground against him.

When the blond couldn't take anymore he whined and latched onto Sasuke's neck. The raven grunted and instead moved his hands to take hold of Naruto's jeans. He effortlessly undid the button and eagerly slid those pants down to the floor. He heard Naruto chuckle against his skin as the blond easily gathered his pants on his foot and flung them somewhere across the room to his dresser before sliding to the floor in a pile. Sasuke left his boxers on for now as he traced a hand on the back of the blonds' thigh to hitch his leg up and over his own hip. Naruto's breath hitched at the action, and Sasuke smirked.

"Bed. Now," the raven groaned. Naruto eagerly nodded as both kissed their way over to the bed. Sasuke dropped backwards onto it, Naruto sitting on his hips as he continued to capture that willing mouth repeatedly. The blond suddenly felt playful as he sat up and ran a hand through his slightly now sweaty hair.

"I think it's time I had a little fun," he whispered. Before Sasuke could question it, the blond moved. His pants were undone along with the buttons on his dress shirt to show his pale chest. Naruto observed him for a moment, cheeks pink and eyes willing. He leaned down and like Sasuke had done earlier, kissed the middle of his chest before moving downward to his belly button.

"Naruto..." Sasuke groaned, petting back blond tresses. "You're killing me over here." Naruto chuckled before lowering Sasuke's pants down his hips and lifting each leg to remove the article of clothing. Sasuke kicked them to the floor and sat up on his elbows. Naruto sat up a bit to kiss his lips before moving back downward. Naruto kissed just to the side of his growing erection, teasing him. In turn Sasuke growled as his throbbing need was neglected. He sat up a little more and chose to do some teasing of his own. Naruto was still wearing his boxers, so he decided to have some fun. He leaned his leg up and gently pressed his knee into Naruto's groin, adding pressure. Naruto's breath hitched, and he groaned.

"Cheater," he groaned as Sasuke rubbed him harder.

"You started it," a breathless Sasuke stated. The flaxen smiled before he moved forward and took the tip of Sasuke's erection into his mouth, taking it deep into his throat. Sasuke hissed and moved his legs on either side of his boyfriend.

Naruto's head bobbed up and down, making Sasuke's toes curl and his stomach muscles jump. He took a deep breath and gently moved his hands on either side of the blonds' head, following the movement. Naruto hummed around his member causing Sasuke to cry out. He actually blushed a moment later when he realized how Naruto had wrung the sound out of him. Naruto smirked, and Sasuke growled. The raven felt himself getting close and decided now it was his turn to work. Gently, he pulled Naruto's head away and pulled him up for a deep kiss. At the same time, he reached down and pulled off Naruto's boxers, exposing him. He flipped them, and Sasuke felt his heart accelerate at the nude lean body beneath him.

The blond was only a bit smaller than him, but that didn't make him feminine at all in the raven's eyes. The blond gave off this peaceful aura, one that Sasuke knew he would always bask in. Naruto reached up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke didn't hesitate as he softly kissed those lips, the movement full of love and devotion. He knew then and there that he would love this man until the day every ounce of breath left his body. Gently, he lowered himself onto the golden, bare flesh touching and tingling. Naruto's breath hitched as he opened his legs wider and invited Sasuke in.

"Do you have?" Sasuke whispered. The blond nodded and cast his eyes to the side draw by the bed.

"In the back," he breathed. Sasuke didn't waste a moment as he reached over and dug his hand into the side drawer. He moaned in surprise as Naruto reached up and mouthed his left nipple. Sasuke hissed and quickly got the bottle before setting it on the bed near the blond's head. Sasuke captured those lips hungrily, running his hand down a tan stomach to wrap tightly around Naruto's full erection. The fair-haired whimpered and arched into the touch as Sasuke moved faster. When Naruto couldn't take it anymore he cried out and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist tightly.

"S-Sasuke, please! I need you!" He begged. Sasuke nodded and gently kissed his lips before taking up the bottle of lube and coating his finger thoroughly. He swallowed the saliva in his throat at the thought of becoming one with his blond. He had no desire at all to hurt Naruto; he wanted it to be perfect for the both of them. He brought his fingers under and between the blond's legs and couldn't resist lightly touching him on the way down. Naruto's stomached jumped, and his legs trembled as Sasuke gently started putting in two fingers. The blond leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

It had been quite a while since Naruto has been intimate with someone. Sasuke may have never been with men before, but he took great care of being gentle. The raven never took his eyes from his boyfriend. The word itself made tingles go up his spine and settle warmly in the base of his stomach. He leaned forward and trailed kissed down the other's face and neck, all the way to his collarbone as Naruto cried out against his twisting fingers. The blond opened his eyes to take in his boyfriend who was kissing him and gently running his other hand up and down his stomach.

"Tell me when you're ready," Sasuke whispered, adding another finger. Naruto bit his lip and deeply wondered if Sasuke knew how much he was teasing him.

"N-now, Sasuke," he breathed. The raven nodded and removed his fingers.

"How do you want to . . . ?" He asked. Naruto wrapped his legs once again around the raven and pulled him tight against his body.

"Just like this..." the fair-haired whispered. Sasuke took a breath at the beauty in the blond smile and gave a smirk of his own. He coated his painful erection and slid right up Naruto, aligning himself. Naruto moaned as Sasuke pressed against him, causing his lower half to be slightly lifted off the bed. Without hesitation, Sasuke gave a strong thrust and broke the first line of muscle and penetrated his blond.

Naruto gave a small whimper of pain, and it grew louder the more the raven pushed in. Indeed, it was quite a while since the blond's last coupling. When Sasuke was rooted as far as nature would allow he took a lung full of air he didn't realize he was holding. Sasuke buried his face into the side of his neck and kissed the junction of skin of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I went too fast?" the raven panted into his neck. Naruto opened his eyes and squirmed through his hips to get used to the feeling of the hard flesh inside of him. He cried out a moment later when Sasuke moved his hips forward a bit to help him adjust. Naruto panted as the tip of Sasuke's erection pushed against his prostate, causing him to see stars.

"R-right there! S-Sasuke! P-please!" the blond begged, opening his legs and urging Sasuke to move. Sasuke growled before he firmly but gently grabbed the blonds' hips starting to move. Naruto panted and arched his back as once again, he was jabbed pleasurably in that one spot inside of him. Sasuke moved up slightly to sit on his knees, moving his hips harder and a bit faster. Naruto was lost into the haze of pleasure and grabbed the blanket in a death grip by his hip. His other hand traveled up his chest to tangle and grasp the sweaty bangs bouncing against his flushed face.

Sasuke groaned at the tightness around him and closed his eyes only for a moment before he opened them again. Naruto was so beautiful; face flushed and sweaty and opening his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure each time Sasuke snapped his hips forward a bit harder each thrust. The blonds' thighs trembled as he planted his feet flat on the bed, now starting to push and meet Sasuke's thrusts.

"S-Sasuke! S-Sasuke!" He whined. The raven grunted and gently leaned down to lap at the blond's sensitive nipples. He brought his hands up and ran them across the other's thighs and trembling legs as he continued to thrust. He ran them up again, and one hand went behind the blond to urge him to arch; Naruto did and cried out a moment later when Sasuke leaned up fully and pounded harder.

"N-Naruto...Let me give you more..." he said seductively. He laid back down on top of the blond, pressing him backward into the mattress. He reached up and under the blonds' shoulder blades and carefully but effectively, lifted the blond into his lap. Naruto cried out as the erection inside him pressed completely on his spot. He threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders; his finger nails slightly digging into the raven's back. Sasuke pressed his face into Naruto's hair as he grabbed the back of his knees and easily lifted him and set him down. The blond helped him by using the top pads of his feet to help lift himself before he came back down on Sasuke's cock with a moan of utter delight.

"You like that Naruto?" Sasuke breathed into his ear, rocking against him and pressing their bare stomachs against one another. Naruto's trapped erection was red and leaking as it slid deliciously against the raven's abs, leaving a trail of fluid behind.

"Y-yes! Yes! Uh!" He whimpered. Sasuke moved harder and felt his blood boil at the sounds Naruto made. He couldn't reach the blonds' erection in this position, so he decided to try something different for a moment, he simply let the blond ride him, crying out at every thrust that angled up inside of him. Sasuke wanted Naruto to feel more pleasure. The blond cried out a little in confusion as he was laid back down and turned on his side away from Sasuke. He panted and looked over his shoulder at the raven as the other smirked at him.

"S-Sasuke? W-what...Oh! Ah, ah!" he cried out, burring his face into his pillow. Sasuke lifted one of the blonds' legs with his hand as he pushed back in almost harshly. He used his other arm to come up and under Naruto, wrapping his arm around the blond's waist to his stomach to finally grab at the leaking erection. The blond pressed backward against him and cried out, leaning his head back. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck as he pumped him and continued to move. One of Naruto's hands came up and buried it in Sasuke's raven-black hair, urging him to kiss his flesh. Sasuke couldn't resist as he gently squeezed the blonds' erection and ran his palm around on the head, making Naruto's cum leak even more.

"I-I can't l-last!" the blond shouted desperately. Sasuke groaned as he moved harder, each thrust forcing Naruto's body to pitch forward. Sasuke held the blonds' body still with the arm around his waist as the tell tale signs or orgasm started to creep up deep in his stomach, radiating to the base of his own cock. Sasuke licked the outer shell of the blonds' ear and breathed against it. The blond set his head back on Sasuke's shoulder and moaned as the raven fondled him.

"I'm going to make you come Naruto..." Sasuke whispered to him. The blond suddenly struggled against him and cried out.

"Sasuke please! I-I want...!" he called out as Sasuke's thrusts grew hard and fast.

"What is it . . . What can I give you?" He panted to his boyfriend.

"I want to see your face! I don't want to face away when I come! Please!" the blond begged. Sasuke moaned as easily flipped them once again. He couldn't ignore the blonds' request, even if he tried, he too wanted to be face to face as they came together as lovers. Naruto moaned in appreciation, eyes wet with pleasurable tears as Sasuke moved them into a new position. Sasuke had once in mind he just had to try out. Naruto was only a little surprised as Sasuke moved his legs forward and brought them up and under the blond. Naruto's eyes grew bright, and he closed them almost immediately when the new position caused Sasuke's cock to completely sheath inside of him. Sasuke smiled at his newest work.

Naruto was completely against him legs on either side and folded under at the knee to lay his feel flat on the bed. Sasuke was sitting up and wrapped his arms around the blonds' chest, tucking him up and under him. Sasuke now had full access to both the blonds' erection and his face nearly at the same time with his mouth. He used his grip on the blonds' shoulders and rocked him hard against his body. Naruto's arms went up past his head to grab Sasuke's ankles as he continued to be fucked. He could no longer last as Sasuke rocked against him, causing his vision to be filled with white spots. The blond bit his lip as he felt orgasm seeping out of his stomach, against his prostate where Sasuke was striking him and finally settled at the base of his cock.

S-Sasuke!" he yelled as his head flew back. Sasuke grit his teeth as the fair-haired tried to arch in his grasp. He only let the blond bend his back a little before hot warm semen coated his stomach, the flaxen crying out and gasping for breath as he held a death grip on Sasuke's ankles. Sasuke held that bucking body tight as he frantically pounded into the golden, seeking his own release and at the same time prolonging Naruto's. When Naruto started to cry out from slight pain, Sasuke gave an almost growl and pressed forward to capture the blonds' lips as he came deep inside his lover. Naruto kissed back frantically and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as they did. When it was over, Sasuke carefully untangled them and set the trembling Naruto on his back, kissing his forehead.

"Are you all right Naruto?" He whispered. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Sasuke, his eyes still deep blue from the force of his release.

"I don't think I could be any better," he whispered back, opening his arms up to Sasuke. The raven didn't hesitate to fill those arms and kiss his lover on the lips. He stroked the blonds' back and covered them both with the blonds' sheets. He would worry about the clean up in the morning. Naruto buried his face into his neck as Sasuke hugged the blond closer to his body. When Naruto was almost to the realm of sleep, Sasuke whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Naruto," he breathed. Naruto felt tears prickle his vision as he leaned back to examine his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

_Seven months later..._

Kiba smirked at him from behind as Sasuke adjusted his collar. The people around him talked in delight as Sasuke nervously dabbed his forehead with a napkin. He looked slightly to his left and spied Itachi sitting in the front row next to his husband Deidara on his family's side. He also spied his uncle Madara laughing it up in the back with Naruto's Uncle Jariaya. He gulped and froze when the music started playing. His brother tried to give him an encouraging smile when they met eye to eye. Sasuke watched as the double doors at the end opened. Naruto was the most beautiful person in the room, his white tuxedo making him stand out far more then Sasuke in his dark blue one.

Sasuke's eyes smoldered with love when Naruto's deep blue saw him. The blond flushed and the color looked wonderful against the tan of his cheeks. Sasuke knew then and there that he would come to love this man until every breath left his body. Naruto was escorted down the aisle by his adopted father Iruka. Earlier when he had met the man, he couldn't help but notice his older Uncle Kakashi give the man a once over.

Those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when Iruka fighting tears passed his son over to Sasuke. The raven held the blond's hands in his, eyes never leaving his face as the priest stepped up to them. When the part where Sasuke slipped a silver band onto Naruto's finger arrived, he held the blond's gaze and whispered to him.

"I will love you until the day I die," he said. Naruto fought tears and smiled at him, slipping a simple gold band onto his own finger.

"I will love you even after death," he whispered back.

And as the years went by, both lovers continued to keep their promise.

**END**


	2. Author's note

**Announcement**

**Hey, just to let everyone know. I went through most of my fics and did some heavy editing. Love that Lasts has been officially edited and it's looking great. I hope everyone enjoys the read that is now nicely redone. Have a good day!**

**-deathskeith**


End file.
